Born and raised in Arkham
by Chris uzumaki phantom
Summary: This is a story of a young man who was born in a prison (no not 2pack) hated for no good reason so he sets out to to cure his mother and find his father so that he can kick him in the balls. Godlike Danny, Smart Danny. DannyxBatgirlxharem. With lemons coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So hey everybody I'm back with a new story that was pooping around my head.

So enjoy!

I don't own anything

. ARKHAM ASYLUM

Deep in the pits of Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, commonly called Arkham Asylum. The Asylum holds the most insane criminals to name a few the joker, poison Ivy, the riddler, Two-face, scarecrow, Bane, Killer croc, Clayface, Mad Hatter, Mr Freeze and Harley Quinn.

In this pit of dispear we find a boy with black hair that has a white strik, blue eyes, wearing a black scarf over a white shirt and black jeans with white vans the boy's name is Danny Quinzel.

All Danny has known was Arkham, all his life his lived in the Asylum, why? Well for one his mother is Harley Quinn formly known as Harleen Quinzel. Dr Quinzel was pregnant with a son before she worked at Arkham, later the joker came and she become Harley Quinn. She later gave birth inside the Asylum this later brought up the question of who the father was, many people throught it was joker but DNA tests prove otherwise. This made the joker mad and many criminals toke this opportunity to tease the ioker.

"Ha joker your bitch cheated on you."

"Mwahahahah...oh...joker you should see your face."

"Big bad joker got cheated on."

The joker did not take to kindly to this and decide to find the father of the child and make him pay. The joker searched high and low for him but still could not find him, this made the joker angrier than a hulk (which is saying something)so he decide to torture the child until the father showed up. So how you ask? Well, he would blow up every orphanage the boy was sent to since his mother spent most of her time in prison. But some how the boy survived everything from, left in a room filled with joker gas to left in a building that was later blown up but he always survived, even tried to shoot him but Harley interfered.

So we find the boy now fourteen and still in the prison.

"Hey kid it's tim to clean the toilet," came a voice of the gurds.  
"Sure be there in a second," Danny said as he woke up from his bed.  
"The same shit everyday for once can't anything change,"the boy thought as he made his way through the halls of Arkham.

"OH HEY DANNY,"

"GOOD TO SEE YOU DAN DAN,"

"AH HIS SO CUTE I JUST WANNA CUT HIM UP,"

"I KNOW RIGHT?"

Those were the calls he got from the prisoners as he walked by.

"So you gonna clean the toilets and mop the bathroom flows then head to school, got that brat," said the gurd

"Yeah, yeah I got it," the boy replied.

LINE BREAK

After cleaning, we find the boy running as fast as he could.

"crap I'm gonna be late for school again, great this so fucking great," Danny said as he made a left turn.

"HEY DANNY WAIT UP."

Someone shouted at him putting him to a halt. Turning around he saw his best and only friend Barbara Gordon. She has red hair with a cute face wearing there school uniform. (for girls mind you)

"You...should...stop...when...someone calls you...oh my God I'm so tired," Barbara said while panting.

"Come on Barb I was'nt running that fast," Danny said amusement clear in his voice.

"Your were running so fast you ran past that guy with the bike ," she said pointing behind her.

"Oh...I didn't notice," Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So you ready to go to Japan?" Barbara said as they walked to the school.

"You know I have to win the quiz to win the scholarship, right?" the black haired boy said to the red head.

"Your gonna win besides it's metropolis were up against their not so...what's the word...ah...oh smart!"

"Barbara come on just because superman lives in metropolis doesn't mean there all how can I put it...ah...they are lacking in the smarts," Danny said.

"So all muscle and no brain," Barbara said as they stopped walking.

"Correct," Danny replied as he too stopped.  
"..."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH."

They both laughed hard, not noticing the people passing by or that they reached school.  
"i sure everyone is excited for the competition, our school representing the city against Metropolis high which of course is representing Metropolis," the teacher said.

"Of course we are."

"Yeah we are."

"We gonna win this shit."

"Settle down children weather you win or not it all depends on mr Quinzel," the teacher said as he looked at danny.

"You better win prison boy ."

"How did it even win the sport to go to Metropolis."

"Hey prison boy who's dick did you suck to get the spot huh?"

This continued for about 10 minutes until the teacher decide to stop the class.

"Okay class that's enough let's begin the lesson," he said fixing his glasses and turning to the board.

DURING LUNCH

We find the boy setting in the conner all by himself eating his...ah...what is...that oatmeal? I think that's oatmeal, eating his oatmeal. He was later joined by Barbara.

"What's that oatmeal," she asked as she stared at his food.

"You don't wanna now ," was his reply.

"So here are the notes and text books you wanted," Barbara said as she sat besides him.

"Oh thanks I owe you one," Danny said with a smile.

"His smile is so...so...so breath taking," Barbara thought as she stared at him.

"Ah...h Barbara your drooling," Danny said with a deadpan stare.

LINE BREAK

"SO Danny I heard your going to Metropolis, " said a shot fat man with a long nose.

"Yeah I'am penguin," Danny said to penguin as they sat playing chase.

"Really now, may I ask why?" the penguin ask as he moved his queen.

"It's for a competition of intellect, our city vs metropolis winning contestant get's a scholarship to a school in Japan," the boy said as he moved his bishop.

"No wonder you've been busy, you must be studying hard," the shot man said moving his king from been intercepted.

"No the joker paid Grossman to give me work every time I pick up a book, oh by the way check mate," Danny said as he stood up.

"It's time to make supper,"

"Wow you've gotten good since we played am impressed my boy," penguin said as he nodded.

END CHAPTER

So me and my friends two days before new-year's eve decided to watch throw back staff and young justice was one of the shows we watched. My friend, who claims to be on this site but is not, decided that we play old games. HE PULLED OUT A SEGA MEGA DRIVE 2 OUT OF HIS ASS AND IT WAS IN MINT CONDITION! We played sonic, Mk 3, soccer, ping pong.

So I made this and an mk crossover with Dp.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own yj or dp

"So Danny boy, I heard you got attacked last night," penguin said, as always he was sited with Danny having a Chase match. It had become common for both of them to play chase together either in the morning before Danny went to school or after Danny came from school. Like the other inmates he had grown a soft spot for the boy, I mean come on he practically watched him grow.

"Yes and it was quite interesting," Danny said as he moved his queen and still wearing the clothes from before. You see Danny was not normal for he did not sweat as much as kids his age did, he also preferred to stay indoors and read a book or solve a puzzle.

"Oh? Do tell."

"Well."

(FLASHBACK)

"So Boyle's law states that the volume of a fixed mass of a gas is inversely proportional to pressure when temperature is constant, damn, Barbara could have at least brought me a book on things I don't know," Danny said as he slammed the text book he was reading down on the table, he was currently in the Arkham library somehow Grossman was able to convince Dr Strange to let Danny use it who later went to the higher up and said it would be good publicity if the boy from Arkham showed great intellect it would bring in more money from the goverment.

"might as well do something constructive," Danny said as he stood up from his seat. And began walking around the library also taking note of the person following him.

"Let's confuse our guest shall we," Danny whispered to him self, he then turned around with his hands outstretched he began saying.

"I cut my throat and let everything go

The redness trickles down

It's kind of warm you know

It hurts but I m smiling

Im in love with gore

My life as I know will cease to exist

And death will reap my soul

Without any bliss

The silhouettes of demons

Are calling my me their son

To my initiation thats where i was led

The blood of darkness I had to be fed

It's now my home

I guess too much is said

Im kind of in shock

Wait...Im still in bed

Now I send the demons message

greetings from the dead."

Danny finished as he made a small thankyou gesture. He then kicked a chair upwards and not a few seconds later two daggers implanted themselves into it.

"Might as well come out I know you're there," Danny said his hands in his pockets. A female jumped from the shadows, Danny toke note that she was around his age few inches shorter than him wearing a mask that was orange(bronze) on one side and black on the other, both sides with eye hole her outfit being the same colour scheme.

"My my what a surprise you managed to intercept my moves impressive mr Q," the unknown female said clapping a little.

"You know my name may I know yours," Danny said hands still in his pockets with a bored look on his face.

"Well I go by Ravager but since you're going to die my real name is Rose...Rose Wilson...remember it and take to you're GRAVE", with that said the now named Rose charged at him. Rose went for a round house kick but Danny sidestepped the kick, landing gracefully she shot up faster than the human eye could see her punches being faster but to her surprise he kept up with her.

"My my mr Q it seems you've got a secret," Raveger said as she removed two guns, from her utility belt.

"What gives you that idea?" Danny asked as he removed his hands from his pockets only to put them at the back of his head the look of boredom still on his face.

"Don't play dumb with me," the female mercenary said as she rasied both hands and toke aim.

"Come now, I don't know what you're talking about," the boy genius said his eyes now closed.

"This guy...he just smells of power...it's turning me on my body feels hot inside", Rose thought to her self. "You know what fuck my orders...lets have some fun" with that said she pulled out a grenade and.

BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

(ELSEWHERE...)

"What the hell was that?" one gurd asked the other as they run through the halls of Arkham heading to the explosion site.

"An explosion you dumbass," his partner said as they regrouped with the other gurds.

"I know that asshole, I meant who coursed it."

"I heard it was the joker," one of the gurds gathered said.

"Oi stop right there," A gurd said as he made his way to the holted guards. "Orders from Grossman we are not allowed to interfere with what ever is going on." the guard finished.

"What why?"

"Oh come on."

That and many more comments where said clearly the guards did not like this.

"I also don't know but what I do know is who ever interferes gets fired," the man said grimly.

(BACK WITH DANNY...)

"well this is getting interesting," Danny said as he avoided the female mercenary who had managed to drag him outside.

"COME ON MR Q...MAKE THIS FUN FOR ME!" Rose shouted as tried to land a hit on him. She then removed her sword that was strapped on her back.

"Hey now that's not fair I don't have weapon," Danny said before a sword was thrown to him. "May I asked why you gave me your weapon?"

"I gave you my sword so it's a fare fight," Rose said as she brought out her two guns. "Say hello to my little friends." with that she began shooting at him.

"So this is happening? Make this fun for me," Danny said as him gripped the sword tightly and...to everyone watching's surprise he began deflecting and *slashing* through the bullets. Not knowing that he was being watched.

Meanwhile...

"Wow his cutting through those bullets, how?"

"Like I give a crap, show her whose boss,"

"Yeah Dan Dan."

"Note to self don't piss him off."

These and other comments where said as the guards watched with awe and some who had made Danny's life a living hell because joker paid them to in fear.

(BACK WITH DANNY...)

"Rose even though I don't need to study I still need sleep it's almost to midnight now," Danny said sword still in his hands that were bleeding because of how hard he was gripping it with a cut on his cheek other than that and tattered clothes he looked ok. Rose on the other hand was not fairing so well her clothes were messed up and she was a bleeding mess.

"HELL NO!" Rose said reloading are guns.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"i said why do you keep on fighting I mean this is pointless it's obvious who's going to win," Danny said calmly as he looked at a panting Rose.

"..."

"Okay I have to go to metropolis tomorrow so let's end this," Danny said as he run at her leaving a dust cloud behind, the female mercenary could only stare wide eyed behind her mask and

*SLASH*

Danny was now behind Rose who's mask was slashed off, she slowly turned around revealing a beautiful face blue eyes gorgeous white hair. "You know you and I are not so different, we are both held back from our full potential I can easy leave this hell hole I call home but no I chose to remain you on the other hand should move on and live your own life," Danny said making his way towards her and stabbing the sword into the ground.

Rose knew he was right for so long she stayed with her father hoping to impress him to be just like him but he never cared her brother saw this and ran away while she was too naive to notice. And now look at her, sent to kill someone only for that someone to overpower in both speed and strength great just fucking great. To far gone in her thoughts to notice her opponent was now in front of her. Looking up she saw him looking at her with his brilliant blue eyes, then her body moved all by itself and she kissed him. The kiss was short but for Rose it was heaven.

"How's that for your first kiss mr Q," Rose said after they had separated.

"Sorry that wasn't my first kiss," Danny said thinking about a red headed beauty they had kissed on Danny's birthday and when he got the spot for the metropolis competition.

"Oh too bad, but since you stole my first kiss let me steal something from you," with that she delivered a right hook to his face knocking him out(T.K.O) and dragging him to the nearest building.

(WITH THE GUARDS...)

"So that happened." One guard said to the other.

"Should we help him."

"what just fucking happened."

"Our little boy is finally going to be a man," a female guard said to her fellow female guards who nodded in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" a male guard asked his fellow men.

"Hell if I know."

"Come on let's go count the prisoners," the female gaurd said to the other females. While the guys stayed, what followed next gave every guard a nosebleed.

"YEAH FUCK ME RIGHT THERE...AH YES!"

The sound came from where the female mercenary dragged Danny.

(FLASHBACK END...)

"So that's what happened, oh I win," Danny concluded standing up. "I have to be at school in 30 minutes so bye."

"Is it just me or does he seem happy," one of the guards who usually witnessed the matches said.

"You'd be happy too if an opportunity like the one he has came to you," Penguin said as he lighted a smoke.

(30 MINUTES LATER WITH DANNY...)

"Barbara you worry too much," Danny said to his best friend.

"I know...but why should you go to metropolis by yourself?" Barbara asked her friend as they were outside the school the school buses all loading up preparing for the journey to metropolis.

"Come on Barb, you know the school knows that joker is after my ass so it's better one gets hurt instead of a lot of people," the boy with black hair said to the girl with red hair.

"But still."

"Don't worry."

There conversation was cutoff by the sound of the engine of five school buses coming to life. With a last look back to Danny Barbara got on one of the buses.

"Sorry Danny but all the parents know about you and that the joker is after you, this was the only way," his teacher said as he passed by Danny. "Your ride will be here in 10 minutes," with that he got on a bus and they all left leaving Danny all by himself.

...

(52 MINUTES LATER...)

"jizz in my pants, yes I...jizz...in...my...pants." but Danny's singing was cutoff as he saw a car pull up besides him.

"You Danny?" the driver a thin looking man with red eyes that had bags under them who's probably on drugs said in a drunk voice.

"Yeah what of it?" the boy asked with a raised eyebrow,

"Get in."

"What?"

"I said get in...now."

"okay then Danny said opening the door and getting in. The sent of sweat hit Danny like a truck.

"s..strap...y...your...self in boy we're late b...because of you," the man said as he began driving. The trip was a long one since the driver kept on talking about God know's what and shouting at other drivers even though he made most mistakes, finally after one hour of hell for Danny they reached metropolis.

"finally we made i-Danny's thoughts were cutoff by an explosion.

BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

And the car turning upside down, panick was all around as guys wearing sad clown masks appeared out of a big truck each holding a gun.

"Blow this joint now!" a man wearing a white vest with brown pants said probably the leader said.

"Ah crap," Danny said from his position upsidedown still in his sit belt. He slowly made his way out, smoke everywhere people running around in panick like headless chickens. Looking up he saw a helicopter probably the news copter he thought to himself. "don't look back Danny, don't look back," said to himself as began making his way out but stopped hearing a voice at the back of his head.

"What would Barbara think if she saw this?" the voice said.

"Fine what ever helps you sleep at night," Danny said as he turned back and went to pull out the driver. Opening the door Danny quickly pulled him out and dragged him away from the car few seconds later said car explodes the shockwave sending Danny and the driver flying.

"Wow that was a rush,"Danny said as got up from the car he landed on."oi mr driver you ok-Danny did not finish his sentence as he saw the man's neck was broken because he landed on a fire hydrant.

"I take that as a no then."

"Well this is interesting a boy your age reacting so little to someone's death," a calm voice said from behind Danny. Turning back Danny saw a man wearing an outfit similar to that of Rose with only a few differences his outfit consisting of a black and orange mask with one hole on the black side, black and orange body suit with a utility belt, a sword on his back and two guns on each side of his hip.

"Any relation to Rose?" Danny asked calmly as he got into a fighting stance. In his mind Danny was panicking considering he had a broken left hand.

"Oh not afraid mr Qunnizel?" the man asked in an amused voice.

"you're not the first to try and kill me," Danny said trying his best to hold back the pain.

(METROPOLIS HIGH SCHOOL...)

"Oh this is bad Danny might have gotten attacked or something," Barbara Gordon said to herself as she looked for her boy frie- I mean best friend among the crowd of people, almost everyone was here reporters, students from both Gotham and Metropolis. Her searching was cut off when someone put hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there you must be Barbara right?" asked a female voice looking back Barbara saw a beautiful woman with blue eyes, blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"I know it's you," Barbara said an angry look crossing her face.

"Oh I see you still hate me, huh?" the woman asked looking a bit sad.

"Of course I hate you...Harley," Barbara all but sneered.

"I see,"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Barbara asked suspiciously. She did NOT trust this woman even though she was Danny's mother that's right this woman is none other than Harley Quinn one of the most wanted women in the country.

"I came to wish my baby good luck," Harley said with a big smile that reminded Barbara of Danny.

"They have the same blue eyes and the same smile," Barbara thought.

"So where's Danny?" Harley asked looking for her son.

"His not here yet," Barbara said as she toke her sit with Harley doing the same besides her. "Are...what are you doing?" Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just want to talk...about Danny please hear me out,"

END CHAPTER

So Danny is left to face against someone in a black and broze mask,  
Will he make it to the competition? Find out in five days!

WOW that was short but hey, shit happens. So yeah, sorry for the late update but their are two reasons why.  
First: I got sent to my Grandparents to live on a farm. On the farm at midnight I hear a baby laughing, normally a baby's laughter is one of the greatest sounds someone could hear but at midnight alone and no baby in the house thats...thats. Anywho everyone thought I was crazy but then Grandma heard it too. So being who they are they called in a guy from a church and he said something about demons and well I was too terrified to stay and listen so I ran alway.

Second:reviews what the hell!? Come on we can do better so from now on this story will progress according to the number of reviews. So in the next 3 days, 15 or more reviews the story continues (no flames) but less well story will be abandoned forever. So 3 DAYS 15 OR MORE REVIEWS.

has anyone watched Attack on titan end of the world *wow* so it turns out titans are actually humans!

So don't forget 3 days 15 or more reviews.  
Please! :)

So bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well I'm not telling you anything," Barbara said with a huff. This woman she's made Danny's life a living hell and she just comes and says hey there let's talk about Danny, just like that? Hell no.

"Please Barbara I'm begging you," Harley begged almost on the verge of tears."

"please."

"please," Harley said again doing the puppy dog eyes much like the one Danny uses.

"OKAY FINE," Barbara said in a defeated tone. "But first I want you to do something for me," Barbara said looking even more serious, if that's even possible.

"Name it," Harley said excitedly the thought of knowing more about her son making all tingling inside.

"Who is Danny's father?" Barbara asked the clown lady who was now sweating bullets and looking around.

"Well...ah Danny's father you see it's a funny story actually," Harley said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey ladies mind if I listen in," came a voice. Harley sighed she's been saved.

"Oh not at all mr Wayne in fact you arrived on time this is Danny's mother she was just about to tell me who his father is," Barbara said with a smirk.

Or maybe not, Harley sighed she couldn't catch a break even if it past by her moving in slow motion.

(WITH DANNY...)

"This guy..." Danny said as he dodged a punch from the masked man, the fight had being going on for a while with the man clearly winning, speaking of which the man did not shout out his name like the others who tried to kill him or hold back. Danny had one factor that helped him win, the element of surprise, his opponents usually underestimate him because of his age but this guy was going all-out on him! Danny dodged another punch and tried to attack the man with a punch but the man caught it.

"You pack a powerful punch Mr Quinzel," the man said as he put more pressure on Danny's right hand making the fourteen year old grunt in pain. "But you have to do better than that," he pulled Danny in and proceeded to give him a deadly punch to the face, disoriented Danny could not dodge the powerful kick sent to his gut knocking the air out of him. The man then continued to attack Danny with hard punches and kicks he tried to run but the man had a strong grip on his right hand and he couldn't use his left hand because it was broken saw he could only watch.

Oh the while the newsgroup in helicopter was taking in everything.

(METROPOLIS HIGH...LOIS LANE)

Lois Lane was not having the best day, her boss had ordered her and her partner Clark Kent to come and witness this event, why didn't Perry send someone else I mean come on she's gone to countries like Afghanistan as an undercover reporter but no he wanted her he said something about a boy the Joker is out to get. Turning back she notice her partner spacing out, "Smallville must be bored too can't blame him," she thought taking out her laptop. Her partner Clark was not spacing out but was listening in on a certain conversation between three people, the big man in a cheap brown suit wearing glasses holding a pencil and a notepad is actually the man of steel Superman.

(WITH BARBARA, BRUCE, HARLEY...)

"Stop dodging the question and answer us now," Barbara said looking at her best friend's mother, they have been trying to get her to answer but still she'd bring up a different topic mr Wayne listened to her with a forced smile trying to keep up his appearance but Barbara could tell. "Okay here is a simple one, does he have superpowers?" Barbara asked hoping for some answers.

"What makes you think he had powers anyway," now Harley was even more nervous how did this brat know.

"Don't play dumb I know you know that I know you know that Danny isn't normal," Barbara needed to know she'd seen him do a lot of incredible things like that one time he was running so fast that he past a guy who mind you was riding a bike at fast speeds or that time when they where attacked by some thugs who tried to rape her but Danny managed to send them away with broken arms and his eyes when his angry glow green, his body in the dark slightly glows that's if you look closely.

"Well sorry folks it seems that of the contestant representing Gotham is late and the rules state that if the contestant is 30 minutes late then he or she is removed from the contest, so it's been 30 minutes, but will give him 15 minutes," one of the male teachers said.

(WITH LOIS...)

"Poor kid," Lois lane said as she turned on her lap and went online. "Let's see what Sally jackson is up too shall we?" she said as she played a live stream video.

"This is Sally jackson reporting, there's chaos everywhere, gunmen wearing sad clown masks just attacked we're not sure if it's the joke but-wait I something, a boy just pulled a man from car it seems that," but before she could finish an explosion was heard in the background. "Oh my God the car just exploded and we can't see any survivors from up here but we've identified the boy as Danny Quinzel."

This made Lois Lane widen her eyes, she quickly turned and faced her partner. "Clark what's the name of the boy who's supposed to be representing Gotham."

"Clark this is no time to daydream snap out of it!" Lois said as she gave him a hard slap.

"Lois what was that for," he said as he pretended to be in pain rubbing his face.

"The name of the kid representing Gotham what's his name!?" she practically screamed. If it's really him in out there that means he'll be terminated and he'll lose.

"Ah...I think his name is Danny Quinzel," the man said looking at her.

"Oh no," she said as she quickly ran back stage laptop in hand.

(WITH BARBARA AND COMPANY...)

"Wait is that Lois lane?" Harley said as she pointed at a woman who was running through the mass of people. She's managed to dodge any question thrown to her about Danny's father.

"I don't care if the president is here I want to who Danny's father is," Barbara said not even glancing at the reporter this was her chance to know who Danny's father is and she will not let her chance slip away from her. Bruce Wayne said nothing but deep down he was getting irritated the woman kept on talking and dodging the question the of who Danny's father was, he knew the boy after all he secretly paid for his education.

(BACKSTAGE...)

Lois lane quickly arrived backstage looking for the one in charge. "I'm looking for the one in charge!" she said looking at everyone trying to deduce who the is.

"That would be me," a female voice said from behind the reporter, she has black hair wearing a light purple business suit.

"Hello their I'm lo-"

"I know who you are Lois Lane everyone in metropolis does," the woman said taking a few steps forward. "My name is Rachel Jones," the now named Rachel said as she extended her right hand.

"Nice to meet you Rachel," Losi said taking the hand. She toke note the beautiful woman in front of her has a strong grip.

"So what can I do you for," mrs Jones said with a smile.

"Well it's about the boy Danny Qunizel."

(WITH BARBARA...)

"No more games Harley tell us now," Barbara said her face red with anger. They been at this for God knows how long.

"Yes mis Qunizel please tell us cause I have to know more about the boy am sending to school, need I remind you it's actually you and the boy's father's job to do that," the billionaire playboy said flashing her charming smile that left her and Barbara blushing.

"Well he left before Danny was born I doubt he knows he has a son," the clown woman said sadly as she looked down.

"Wait so he just left you like that?" asked an angry Barbara Gordon. So the ass-hole just decided to use her and then abandon her like that.

"No you see h-" Harley began but was cutoff by a teacher going on the stage that had a big ass screen.

"Sorry looks like Metropolis wins the-" but he too was cut by the big ass T.V behind him coming to life.

(ON THE BIG ASS TV...)

"MY name is Sally Jackson and I'm reporting live from metropolis were a few minutes ago was attacked by men wearing sad clown masks and later on a man wearing a black and bronze mask his outfit being the same attacked a civilian who we have now learned is Danny Qunizel," a Sally said.

(WITH BARBARA...)

"D-D-Danny b-but h..how?" Barbara asked as she stared at the screen. There he was the boy she'd been waiting for getting beat to a bloody mess.

"M-my baby," Harley said as she watched her son take a beating tears streaming down her cheeks from her eyes.

"..." the play boy remained quite as he stared at screen.

(WITH DANNY...)

Today was not Danny's day first he was left to wait for some drunk guy to come and pick him up and then on his way to metropolis high the car they were in crashed then said car exploded right in his face the impact of the explosion sent him flying then land and unfortunately braking his arm on another car, this guy dressed up just like Rose comes out of nowhere and attacks him, yep a shity day it was or not forget said man is really skilled and has yet to say his name by the way. But at least all is going to plan.

"Mr Qunizel why do you keep on fighting?" the masked man finally asked, he was hired a few weeks back take out the boy, he knew one thing never underestimate your target so he did some research and even followed the boy around(like that's not creepy) the boy was treated like trash at school and at home(if call Arkham a home) the gurds treated him like..well trash yet here he was fighting trying to stay alive and for what exactly?

"Huh?"

"I asked what exactly are you fighting for? I've been watching you for a while and I can honestly say you have one the shitest lives I have ever seen," the man said with a dark chuckle, still holding Danny's right hand.

"It's for the people that care for me," Danny said looking at the man in front of him still trying to get out of his grip.

"Who might that be?" the masked mercenary asked tilting his in curiosity.

"My mother, Barbara and Bruce Wayne," Danny said still struggling in the man's grip.

"I get the other two but why Bruce Wayne?" it puzzled the man really first was his mother of couse the second his girl friend since she the only one at their school who treated him nicely the last well how the hell does Bruce wayne fit into all of this.

"Well his been secretly being paying for my education he even tried adopting me once, so that's why I to live to do something better with my future and repay him and every single person who's helped," the boy said determination clear in his eyes.

"This kid," the man said to himself, distracted he did not see the blue and red blur coming straight for him until it was too late.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Finally I thought he'd never show," Danny thought(?) as he flexed his right hand as the dust cleared showing the man of steel himself.

"You okay there?" Superman asked concern clear in his voice.

"You're late."

"Wha-," the strongest man in the world was speechless in all his days of saving people no one has ever told that he was late maybe Batman has but still.

"You maybe late but we can over look that, so here's the plan you take care of the masked man I'll take care of the clown freaks," Danny said as he put on man's utility belt, that he grabbed when Superman distracted the man.

"Ah...okay," that was all the man of steel said not sure how to handle this situation.

(WITH SLADE IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT THEN...WELL HARD LUCK)

"This job just keep's getting interesting," Slade said as he got up from the crater he was in.

"It's over whoever you are, stand down," Superman said as floated over to where Slade was.

"Superman I was expecting you," Slade said as he went for his utility belt? Wait what? Shit!

(WITH DANNY...)

"looky here boys it seems we got ourselves a hero," the leader of the clowns said.

"Yeah let's mess him up real good," one of the thugs said as they made there way towards poor little defenseless Danny.

"well this should be interesting," spoke Danny as he went for his utility belt and pulled out a thirty(30) centimetre metal stick?

"Oh what you gonna do with that shove that thing up our asses," another thug said as the made there way towards him.

Danny toke a stance as the thugs surrounded him as he held the metal stick in his arms he noticed thatThere was a small red button on it, Danny pressed the button and the stick suddenly turned into a bo-staff (sp?).

"Oh Danny like..." Danny said with a rather deadly smirk only for him to stop, "Oh great now am acting like mother." With a battle cry the thugs charged ready to kill or be killed.

(WITH SUPERMAN...)

"Great his gone," the hero dressed in blue said as the smoke cleared, his fight with slade was interesting to say the least. Man kept dodging and throwing metal objects at him this fight actually reminded him of Batman, it scared him a bit. The fight if you call someone dodging and throwing things at someone else ended with the man throwing a smoke bomb.

"Well time to check on the kid," Superman said as he turned around only to get the shock of his life standing there was Danny holding a metal pole over his shoulder around him were ten (10) thugs all beaten to a bloody mess but still alive...sadly.

"Oi man of steel I need a left."

END CHAPTER

Well that was...rushed but I have a reason why.

REASON #1: In my country we have something called the FINALE EXAMINATIONS it's basically an exam people take that determines your future. For example you pass in science and mathematics and you became a doctor and well if you fail then your life is over. So most Arthurs have stopped writing saying that they failed in school work , I don't want that to happen to me.

But when you review it brings me great joy even when preparing for the ECZ final exams if I see a good response like the one I got in the previous chapter I might...no I will update so yeah.

Wish me luck in my studies!

WAIT BEFORE I GO, SINCE I WON'T DO MUCH BECAUSE MY HANDS ARE FULL I NEED A BETA READER AND IDEAS TO MAKE THE STORY UPDATES FASTER AND CAN SOMEONE WRITE ME A LEMON BETWEEN BARBARA AND DANNY PLEASE! I NEED IT BEFORE SUNDAY THIS SUNDAY(12-02-2017) BECAUSE THAT'S WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT.

So bye bye.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

"Wait your hand is broken we have to get that looked at," superman said to the fourteen year old boy.

"I'am fine we have to move now!" Danny said they have been at it for while now him saying he needs to get to Metropolis high but the man of steel insisted that they go to the hospital.

"Kid listen I know wha-" Superman began but was cutoff by a Danny.

"No you don't know I spent five sleepless nights studying my ass off for this and no way in hell a broken arm is gonna stop me," Danny said as turned around and begin walking in direction of the school.

Superman was confused why would the boy want to go to the school instead of going to a hospital I mean come on his arm is broken but he still insists on going.

"Kid wai-" Superman began but was interrupted by an explosion and him getting hit in the chest by glowing green beam.

"Hello Superman it's been a while," a voice that sounded like machine but at the same time not said. Superman looked up and there standing in front of him was humanoid android(right?)with a glowing green rock on his chest.

"M-Metallo?" Superman muttered weakly.

"Oh come on just when things were letting up for me," Danny said as he went for the utility belt and pulled out a syringe filled with red liquid which was labled HEALTH. "Okay I think I have a pretty good idea what this does," with that he slammed the needle into his left arm.

"I see you made use of my belt."

Danny had move out of the as a long kitana blade slashed where he was moments ago.

"Excellent reflexes Danny," Slade said as he throw a backpack at Danny. "You might wanna suit up," with that said Slade turned back and began walking towards Metallo. "Metallo catch," Slade then throw a glowing red rock at the android with a human brain.

"Huh."

"Switch the green kryptonite with this red one...and see what happens," the mercenary said with smirk not that anyone could see it.

"Okay man but if I blow up or something it's on you," Metallo said as he made the switch. His body then glowed red all in all he looked...badass...just kidding he looked the same only this time he was glowing red. "I FEEL!...the same, hey nothing's changed!" Metallo yelled out to Slade.

"Never said anything about you changing," Slade said in a cool calm collective voice (A/N don't you just love slades voice in the teen titans show) pointing at Superman who was slowly getting up from the ground. "Notice anything different?"

(WITH DANNY...)

"Wow this fits perfectly, it's creepy that he knows my size but hey not complaining," Danny said as he looked himself over he was now wearing a tight body suit that was black on one side and orange on the other side and his hands, chest and legs were covered in sliver amor.(Robin's outfit in the teen titans episode apprentice without the shoes) For shoes he wore...his vans of couse not forgetting his black scaff. "Oi Slade what's this for?"

"Oh you'll see and you might want to put on the helmet."

"What the hell does that mea-" Danny began only for him stop for he had to dodge a blue blur and from getting turned into mincemeat. Looking back he saw the blur stop and it turned out to be Superman.

"Oi Superman what was that for?" Danny yelled at Superman

"You might wanna put on the helmet," Slade said from on top of a car eating popcorn?

"You son of a b-" this time Danny could not manage to dodge as the man of steel slammed into him.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMM

"Oh that looked like it hurt," Slade commented.

"Oh...my insides what hit me? Oh it's him," Danny said as he got up flexing his left arm, but before he could do anything Superman shoulder slammed into Danny sending him flying through two cars. "Should have put on the helmet," Danny muttered blood flowing from his head.

"Don't look now Danny boy," Slade said with a smirk that again no one could see and his bow of popcorns was half way full.

"What are y-" again Superman slammed onto the car that Danny on causing an explosion.

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

And out of the smoke came the man of steel dragging a half awake Danny by his right leg he then did something that left tears in every female who was watching and made fathers hug there children and cover their eyes, he begin to SLAM Danny from side to side none stop.  
*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

After sometime Superman stopped his slamming(?)and put (somehow still alive and not mincemeat) Danny on ground.

"Oh that h-hurt," Danny said as he tried to crawl away.

"Can't get any worse than this," but alas it indeed was not Danny's day, Superman seeing this decided to add salt to the wound he stomped on Danny's back getting a scream from Danny.

"Come on Danny I expected much more from you," Slade said walking towards them throwing away his empty bow of popcorn that mind you he ate without taking of his mask. Superman seeing Slade tried to rush him but Slade pulled out Metallo's green Kryptonite stopping the man of steel in his tracks. "Notice, Danny the green kryptonite makes him weak," Slade said pointing at Superman who was on the ground trying his best to get up. "And the red kryptonite makes Superman-"

"C-crazy r-right?" Danny interrupted his eyes fixed on the glowing red form of Metallo.

"Correct," Slade said with a clap of his hands. "So what does that tell you Danny?" the masked man said as he kicked Superman in the face.

"That h-he is not in his right mind so? *cough*" Danny asked not sure what to say, to him the thought of someone being controlled by a red rock sounded ridiculous to him speaking of ridiculous, "wonder if Mr Gordon will allow me to spend the night at his place and watch Ridiculousness with Barbara all night," Danny thought to himself completely forgetting the deep shit his in, that is until he was thrown in the air and then slammed down back to earth. "That's getting really annoying."

"So he will kill you, but not if you kill him first," Slade explained as he moved to where Danny was.

"You want me to kill the world's symbol of peace?"

"Yes."

"No, I'd rather die than kill Superman," Danny said trying his best to get up and ignore the pain.

"Sure you would be okay with it but what about Barbara?" Slade said getting straight to the point.

"B-Barbara wha-"

"What do you think would happen to her if you dead," Slade said kneeling in front of Danny.

"..." Danny remaind quite deep in thought sure this berserk superman was going to kill him for sure his okay with it, his cheated death so many times but he knows his luck has to run out someday and it seems to day was the day so yeah his cool with death. But Slade's words were still in his head "what would happen to her." Indeed what would happen? Maybe she would be okay with it? Yeah she would understand, she's Barbara. "Hate to break it to you dude but Barbara would understand," he said as slowly got up the pain of being slammed side to side still there.

"Oh? That's too bad, really hoping you could do it, can't you at least try to run away? I mean everyone is afraid of death," Slade said as he to got up from his kneeling position.

"Yeah well not me, bring it o-" Danny began but was interrupted by the sound of the song he put as his ring tone.(jizz in my pants)

"Interesting ringtone," Slade said with a chuckle.

"Mother has a bad habit of changing my ringtone."

"yeah sure."

"It's Barbara, should I answer it?" Danny asked as he looked at his phone. He could answer it and tell her what's going on, no she would freakout and we don't want that trust me you don't, but if he doesn't answer she might call the police. So calling and telling her everything's okay.

"Hello Barbara."

(WITH BARBARA...)

"This all because you a-and that thing you call a boyfriend!" Barbara yelled to Harley.

"No it's not Mr J he promised he wouldn't do anything to Danny," the clown woman said back tears flowing down her cheeks.

(on big ass T.V...)

"Hate to break it to you dude but Barbara would understand."

(WITH BARBARA...)

"What! no I would not, I'm calling him now!" Barbara all but yelled as toke out her phone and began calling him.

"..."

"Come on pick up, pick up," Barbara said impatiently until he finally there was answer.

"Hello Barbara."

"Hey Danny where are you?" Barbara asked in a sweet voice.

"Oh hey B-Barb am stack in town, there's t-traffic here and the driver is drunk as hell," came Danny's reply.

"Really now?"

"Yeah I now it's crazy," Danny replied

"Sorry for worrying it's just that I had a crazy dream last night," Barbara said fooling Danny in the process.

"Really what was it about?" Danny asked from the end of the line.

"It was about you."

"Oh having dreams about me," Danny teasingly asked.

"Yes, you we're in it, Superman was in it to."

"What a crazy dream."

"Yeah you were fighting Superman and he was KICKING YOUR ASS!" Barbara said and yelling the last part out. That jerk he thinks he can just go and die and leave her alone at least he should have taken her virginity-wait what! And now she was blushing like mad.

"Oh the jig is up huh?"

"Yes."

"So any last words for me? We both no I might not make it."

"Please d-don't d-die, I know you think you have nothing to live for but you do please stay alive for your mother-"

"HEY DANNY MOMMY'S HERE!" Harley yelled interrupting the soon to be Batgirl.

"And more importantly...for me," Barbara finished ignoring Harley.

(WITH DANNY...)

"You know what I take it back, I wanna live," Danny said as he got into a fighting stance the suit was wearing gaining a green mad superhero charged at blinding speeds intent on finishing his opponent but to his surprise and everybody watching the boy dodged the attack. Superman tried punching the fourteen year old but he still managed to dodge, the man of steel punched and punched but still the boy dodged and dodged. Getting frustrated superman flew at Danny at a very fast speed ready to smash into him but unfortunately for him Danny predicted this and delivered a deadly uppercut to his face sending him flying.

BOOOOOOOMMMM

"My, my that looked like it hurt," Slade commented as he watched the fight, he may look calm but deep inside he was shocked. "That suit is covered in dust particles of kryptonite that's what's giving it a slight green glow but still that's all, it can't make the user faster nor does it make them stronger so that means," Slade thought to himself with a smirk, his idiot of a son ran away leaving him with a failure of a daughter, but now his found him the perfect apprentice and the perfect...son.

Superman stood up from the ground he was on rubbing his face that was bruised. (no blood because not matter what superman is still OP) Danny stood on the same sport he was on his hair shadowing his face and then he disappeared. To everyone watching he disappeared but to superman boy was running at him in a pure burst of speed with his fist corked back, seeing this superman tried to dodge but Danny was too fast and so Danny's fist connected with his face sending him flying...into a building. (if someone is OP then make a character whose VOP(very over powered)

BOOOOOMMMM

"Okay looks like am done," Danny said as he slowly turned around thinking that the fight was over, all how wrong he was.

"Where you going Danny, party's just getting good," Slade said with a dark chuckle.

Before Danny could ask what Slade meant he was suddenly grabbed roughly from the back of his head and slammed into the concrete spraying blood almost everywhere. Danny tried to left himself up but his opponent was not letting up and even squeezed his head into the ground earning a scream of pain from the boy. Superman then stopped what he was doing and roughly lifted the bloody mess of a boy and throw him into a car...man this city has a lot of cars.

Danny slowly open his eyes and what he saw actually left fear in his heart. There he was...Superman his skin now turned a bloodly red and his eyes too were glowing red, he slowly made his way towards the wide eyed Danny.

"See Danny, party's just getting started."

END CHAPTER!

Well that was radom. Ah before some of you supernerds start bitching let me explain. The reason why superman's punches did little damage is because of the suit that Slade gave him and because well he is his father's son. So yeah cunt wait For...I mean I can't wait for berserk Superman vs fourteen year old boy. Now that I think about it Danny won't stand a chance...unless he has a little help.

So sorry for the late up dates, you might think am crazy but actually not facebooking and fanfiction reading and anime watching gave me time to finish all my studies! I know right but still won't let my gurd down. So am back well mostly because of the reviews I still need a beta reader and ideas are welcome.

So yeah keep reviewing, fav and following.

Bye bye! I don't own anything.


	5. Chapter 5

"Danny I'm sorry."

" **It's okay."**

"No it's not all this is my fault."

" **It's not your fault mom."**

"But."

" **No Buts!"**

Danny gasped as a fist was driven into his torso sending him back a few feet. Wiping the blood from his mouth Danny quickly moved to the side to avoid getting fried by a beem of red light. This has been going on for while, what ever happened to Superman actually made him tougher but it's messing with mind if the uncontrolled eye twitch in his left eye was anything to go by. Maybe it was time put _his_ plan into action, _ **No!**_ He had to wait he had to endure _for now._

Danny was cut out of his thoughts when Superman's fist connected with his face, surprisingly the punch did little damage and so one conclusion was seems that man of steel was still in there some where fighting for control, all he needed was a push.

"How does it feel not knowing who your birth parents are _alien,"_ Danny said a sly smirk on face as looked the man of steel who stopped dead in his tracks. _"It worked just a few more."_

" **What did you just say?"** the alien asked a look of anger clear on his face. How dare this puny _human_ mock him like this.

"You heard me, after all you have super hearing which you got from your _daddy ah?"_ Danny said the sly smirk still on his face. If it was one thing Danny knew was that he inherited the ability to bring out the worst in people, in shot his clown of a mother passed down the ability to annoy the shit out people or in this case humanoid aliens _to him_. Who knew.

Superman was now getting angry the twitch in his left eye getting worse, it was time to end this the brat was getting to him and a killer headache was already forming. **"Shut your mouth you...you brat."**

"Brat really that was the only comeback got you," Danny said still keeping the smirk. All he had to do was. Burn out superman's anger or maybe this won't work and he'll probably end up dead. Only one way to find out...this is gonna hurt a lot. "I find that most amusing."

" **You little...little,"** was all superman could master. The pain in the back of his head was flaring. It felt like his brain was being exposed to kyptonite, directly might I add. Why did it hurt every time the brat brought up the issue of his parents. **"I'm tired of you brat."**

And like that superman lounged.

Danny did not have time to react as he was grabbed by the neck and then slammed into the concrete. No doubt superman used all the strength he could master into that one blow, considering the dust and debris that was sent flying of course the area around them was destroyed completely. And where their was once ground was a giant crater that was (by estimation) 8 foot deep. The man of steel effortlessly leapt out of the crater and landed roughly near the hole cracking the ground beneath. " **Finally the brat was getting annoying."**

Having finished his job the man of steel begun making his way towards Slade. Or so he thought. A thick blue mist was quickly raising from the crater but the man of still did not notice until a cold hand suddenly grabbed him by the back of his head. The hand was cold so _**Cold**_ he actually felt it and he shivered. Before he knew it he was roughly pulled into the mist.

By the time Batman had arrived down town Metropolis was completely destroyed. Fires were everywhere Cars were scattered around like papers and their was no single in person view. And in the middle of the chaos was Superman... _badly beaten_. His cape was missing, he had a busted lip, black eye and the upper part of his outfit was missing showing his chest which was pretty messed up. And for Once the Batman was _surprised,_ for someone to do that to superman the world's strongest hero.

The detective looked around for Danny...who was no where to be seen.

 _ **Cold**_ was all Danny felt as he dragged his beaten up form up a flight of stairs. Somehow he was able to make it to the entrance of the school, but his body hurt like hell. The only thing he remembers was... _nothing_? _Nothing._ The only thing he remembers was feeling a huge amount of pain before blacking out and now here he was crawling his way up stairs that seemed not to end.

 **Outside the universe.**

In a clock tower outside of the universe and time itself two powerful beings were currently in a heated debate, the subject being a certain black and white haired boy.

 _ **"THAT BRAT MUST BE DEALT WITH NOW!"**_ one of them yelled as his power flared. _**"After all the demon did come out you saw it as well."**_

 **"Yes I did. But still,"** the other of the two said calmly his blood red eyes filled with amusement as he stared at the being in front of him. **"Maybe it's best we forgot what, my good man."**

 **"** _ **FORGET WHAT I SAW! FORGET WHAT I SAW! ARE YOU MAD MAN. MAYBE SPENDING CENTURIES IN THIS TOWER HAS MADE YOU MAn!"**_ the being yelled clearly enraged by the others words. _**"The others shall know about this."**_

The being turned around and began to make his way towards the exit, that is until the other _person_ in the said the words " _ **Time out."**_ and before he knew it his body was motionless frozen within time itself. With a sigh the master of time made his way to a stature of a cloaked figure that held an old looking scythe. He slowly took the weapon from the creepy old looking fingers of the stature and made his way back to the other who mind you was still frozen in time. The master of time looked at the Observer with a frown on his face before he lifted the scythe with both hands.

 **"Sorry** _ **Observer,**_ **you are but to only observe not interfere,"** and with that he brought it down completely serving the head of the observer. _(if one can even call it that)_ **"Great now I half to clean up** _ **again."**_

And so the master of Time not to be mistaken with time master, because the two are very different from each other, out stretched his hand out and a mop suddenly appeared in it. With that he began cleaning. **"Daniel you better be worth it.**

 _ **End of chapter**_

 **Omake:** _ **the story of Mad Dan**_

Deep in the pits of Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the criminally insane, commonly known as Arkham holds the most insane criminals. To name a few the Joker, poison Ivy, the riddler, Two-face, scarecrow, Bane, killer croc, clayface, Mad hatter, Mr freeze, Harley Quinn and the most insane of them all _Mad Dan._

In this pit of dispear wefind a boy around the age of eighteen with Completely white hair, red eyes, wearing a black scarf over a white T shirt and black jeans with white boots. His name is Danny Quinzel. Commonly known as Mad Dan.

Danny was born and raised in the asylum that is Arkham and was surround by the most insane of them all, of course his mother was on the top ten most insane. And not surprising he grew up to be crazy, savage and Insane. And one might ask what is he doing in prison? Well as expected Danny became a criminal and was trained by the likes of Deathstroke A.K.A Slade Wilson. Danny would usually team up with his mother Harley and her best friend Poison Ivy and they would take on Gotham city. But alas they are always defeated by the justice League. Since Batman can never defeat Danny, who for some unknown reason has a variety of _super powers_ and the likes of Superman and Wonderwoman are usually needed to put him down.

The reason he was given the name Mad Dan was because he usually a creepy smile on his face everytime and his laugh sounded anything but normal. And now here he was in a class room for crazy people. He along with others have been attending class for about a year now and today was graduating day. If one passes they are deemed normal and are allowed to go free, so he had to do was pass their test and he was home free.

"Okay everyone listen closely the one to open this locked door wins okay?" one of the teachers said pointing at a doodle of a door drawn on the chalk board. "Remember if the door opens your are free."

The crazy people quickly got in front of the board and began trying to open up the door this earned face palms and sweat drops from the few teachers watching. After teaching for a year the idiots were still crazy and with that the teachers sighed, all hope of getting rid of these people gone that is until the sound of insane laughter was heard. The bone chilling laugh was coming from Mad Dan himself who mind you had not moved from his spot. Hope filled the teachers as looked Mad Dan who was pointing a finger at everyone in front and laughing at them. Perhaps he was finally cured, maybe they can finally get rid of him and finally get an increase in pay. They don't get payed a lot for this shit. One of the teachers approach Mad Dan in hopes on knowing why he didn't try opening.

"Excuse Danny may ask you something?" a female teacher asked which made Danny stop laughing and turn his head to look at her. "Why are you not joining the others," she asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well that's simple really." Mad Dan answered as he relaxed in his chair put his hands behind his head. "There all so stupid I mean seriously look at those idiots."

Hearing this the teachers let out sighs of relief as they looked at Mad Dan. They at least managed to cure Mad Dan one of the top ten craziest inmates at Arkham, oh pay increase here they come. But all hope was crushed and some actually fainted after hearing what Danny said next.

"I mean that Door won't open you fuckers because I've got the keys...hahahahah." and so the teachers just sighed looks like no increase this year. They don't pay them enough for this shit.

"They don't pay you guys enough for this shit."

 **The End**

 _Sorry for the long wait and you've probably noticed that I'm not Chris Uzumaki Phantom._

 _Yep grimmphoenix244 filling in for Chris._

 _I don't know how this story is supposed to go and so I panicked and made this really short chapter sorry about that._

 _I have no idea on what to do cause I to don't know Dannys father is, so let's all try to keep guessing._

 _Please review or Pm and fav and follow also ideas are welcome._

 _Bye bye._


End file.
